


hello, stranger

by ang3lba3



Series: A Disease Called Friendship [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Reunion, it's something at least?, sorry its so short, who knows - Freeform, y does everyone live so close to this pizza place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose meet again for the first time in nearly two decades.</p><p>on tumblr at <a href="ang3lba3.tumblr.com">this gorgeous blog ;)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soooryy this is so short. i've been v sick recently and this is the best i got sorryyyy.

You’re going to punch the universe in the face, when you stop being petrified while you stare at the girl you thought you’d never see again. It’s been nearly two decades since you last saw her, and somehow it wasn’t ever enough to prepare you to see her again.

 

It’s been - a long time. And you’re burning in your skin, because she has that sure of herself smirk that always makes you want to drag her into the nearest respite block - but she’s also the softest you’ve ever seen her, skin unscarred, hair groomed to perfection and makeup flawless. She always seemed so put together in Sgrub, even while a mess on sophorics, but you can see now that it was nothing compared to her now. 

 

“Are you just going to stare?” she asks dryly, making as if she was going to look at her (extremely clean and well manicured, if not as nice as your own) nails but failing to actually move her eyes from you. She recovers smoothly and brushes them through her hair instead.

 

“Rose,” you breathe, but you can’t seem to move. After another moment of staring something seems to snap in her careful composure and she bolts towards you. Her feet don’t touch the table as she vaults over it and directly into your arms. You catch her on reflex alone, staggering back a step. Your body is thin and elegant in this life, not quite as well suited to catching broads who throw themselves at you.

 

She presses a kiss to your neck and you gasp. Suddenly you can move, and you’re dragging her to your mouth and it’s everything you could have wanted, everything you  _ have  _ wanted. You dreamt about this so many times and in reality it’s much more awkward - you don’t fit together the same. Your fangs are gone, and the normal avoidance dance is strange without them there to make it a necessity. And your  _ mouth -  _ you always knew that human mouths were more sensitive, having much less reason to be impervious to very sharp teeth, but this was  _ ridiculous.  _ But she kisses like she wants to crawl inside you, and it’s so good you’re actually moaning in a rather humiliating manner. 

 

Rose drags herself away, no small feat when you’re pressing as hard as you can on the back of her neck to keep her there, but she’s sturdier than you, and manages it. 

 

“My house is two minutes away, if we run,” she says very seriously, unable to stop herself from pressing a few more kisses to your face. 

 

You laugh delightedly, and look behind you. There’s more than one dark area in the arcade and no one’s here but your friends anyways so -

 

“No, we  _ can not  _ make love  here, Bro has cameras set up everywhere.” Rose tugs on your hand and you go with her regretfully. 

 

You guess that your reunion sex shouldn’t be on the sticky floor of a Jet’s Pizza arcade, no matter  _ how  _ convenient it is. 

 

On your way out, you pass the mess that is Karkat and Dave struggling and failing to hold their shit together, but you know that at least one of the others is probably recording it so you don’t have to worry about stopping to watch it now.

 

All you have to worry about is how fast you can run.

 

(As it turns out, far faster than Rose’s small curvy form can, and you have to slow down considerably for her.)

  
(You don’t mind even a little bit.)


End file.
